Hey Ali
by IamSuperWho
Summary: What happens once the boys save the day from supernatural beings and then just leave? Ali was saved by Sam years ago and has since picked up the life of a hunter. After running into Sam again she finds out just how dangerous a hunters life can be.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone hopes and prays for an extraordinary life but once you've got it you'd give anything to have that normal life back. I remember a time when I was happy and normal. Monsters were just a myth that only kids believed in. I wish I could still think that way but once you find out the truth there is no going back. I remember that first night when monsters became real. Over the past few days I had noticed odd things but why would I think anything of it. Looking back now with all of the knowledge I'd gained I wish I had seen the warning signs, sudden cold spots and random objects moving around. I sighed bringing myself back to reality. I had been on the road for two days getting to this next job. Some of the hunters babied me because I hadn't been doing this my whole life and I was a young girl. Garth was the one who fed me the jobs and it only dealt with ghosts, the made sure of that. Very rarely did I get something other than a ghost. The biggest thing I ever got was a werewolf by mistake.

As I pulled into a motel and settled into my room I began posted all my evidence I had collected so far. I starred at all of my fake badges, it was so hard convincing people I was legit because of my age. Thank god for my brains, I was advanced when I was in school it made it easier to convince people I was some kind of prodigy or something. I tried to get some sleep before I made an appearance to the police tomorrow. I couldn't decide what angle to take; only one family murdered so far not much for the FBI to come in on. I fell asleep thinking about it. I decided to go with a visiting Sherriff from another county. I was figuring out a back-story like I always did, I felt that it helped make it more believable. I put on my uniform and drove to the station in my red 1980 mustang. It wasn't much and it wasn't even mine but I still loved that car as much as the next girl my age. It got me from point A to B and that's all I could ask for. Once I got to the station I pulled right up front and grabbed my badge.

"Good morning" I said to the desk officer and flashed my badge. "I was passing through and heard about the family murder, terrible really, and I though I could lend a hand."

"Yeah the officer on the case just got another one on his hands, you can meet him at the crime scene." He wrote down the address and handed the paper to me.

"Thank you." I smiled.

I got into my car and put the address into my GPS. Only a few minutes away and a Starbuck on the way, how could I resist. Caffeine was usually the drug of choose for hunters. I swung by Starbuck and grabbed my usual order and was at the next victim's house within 5 minutes. I pulled up to the house and noticed two guys in suits there, which could only mean nothing good. You see it was either two hunter, and hunters do not play with other hunters very well, or legit cops which we can see the problem with me being a fake and all. I have managed to steer clear of the feds radar and I'd like to keep it that way. I did my whole morning I'm blah blah routine and the officer was telling me all about this case. I knew within the first few sentences and the feel of the house I was dealing with a ghost. I've had so many cases involving ghost I could tell within the first few minutes. The agents were nowhere to be seen, which made me feel at ease. I did my usually scan of the house and went straight for my laptop when I got back to my motel. It didn't take long for me to figure out that both families had the same heirloom. The wives of each family were sisters and when one died the other got this old necklace belonging to Mary L. Weisler. She died brutally by her lover in the late 1890s and the necklace was a gift from him, which he really intended to give to his other lover who he actually liked more. So any happy family who owned the necklace would die the same way she did.

It didn't take long to find out where she was buried. Armed with my salt, guns, lighter, and gasoline I headed to the cemetery. When I got there I noticed that her grave was already dug up casket not opened yet. It seems that I had interrupted some hunters. I pulled out my iron knife to be ready for whom ever I encountered first. I crouched behind some grave heads stones as I heard someone or something approaching. I saw a guy about 5'6 walking stealthily around. He was the hunter who dug up the grave I just knew it, and I was not about to let him take my ghost. I crept up behind him only he got me before I could get him. He flipped my knife out of my hand and I wrestled him to the ground. Once we were on the ground I pinned him underneath me and pulled my gun that was on my back. I heard a gun cock and felt it against my head. I put my hands in the air and put my gun down. Within a second I grabbed the gun behind me and pointed it at the man who was holding it.

"Sam?" I said questioning.

"I remember you…. Ali right?"

"Yeah, I can't believe you remember."

"That's nice what a great reunion but could you PLEASE GET OFF OF ME." I completely forgot I was sitting on someone.

"Oh sorry." I got off of him and put my hand out to help him up. "I'm Ali."

"Dean." He smiled snarkily, if one could even do that he could. "So you two know each other and please say in a strictly PG way."

"We didn't have sex if that's what you're hinting at, he saved my life from a ghost."

"Wait, you're a hunter why couldn't you handle it on your own?"

"I wasn't then. I didn't even know any of that stuff existed until it happened to me. Sam was the hunter who stopped it." I then turned to Sam. "You look good…and different. I can't quite put my finger on it but you're different."

"I got my soul back." Sam said to me.

"I didn't know that could even happen."

"Well this reunion is nice and all but we're here the gank a ghost." Dean said as he made a circle motion at the word reunion. I stood back as the boys salted and burned her bones.

"Well it was great seeing you again Ali, take care." Sam said to me. As they began to walk away I blurted out: "Take me with you…please. All of these other hunters treat me like a kid. I know what's out there but I have next to no knowledge on how to fight it."

"We are _not _a babysitting service." Dean said pointing his finger at me as he walked closer.

"I'm not a baby. Bobby was the only one who would teach me anything but he's gone."

"We'll do it." Sam yelled. Dean turned around facing him. I couldn't make out their mumbles but I could tell it wasn't nice words being said.

"You have 30 seconds to into the Impala before I change my mind." Dean said furiously. I hurriedly walked to the car. I sat in the back and no words were spoken as we pulled up to the hotel so I could grab my things. Dean stayed in the car while Sam helped me.

"Thank you so much, but I have to ask why Dean is so against it."

"Look we have been hunting since before you were born, we have seen our the people we love die. It's not a life we particularly want people to have if we can help it."

"Well think of it this way, you either help me and I learn about what I'm facing so I don't die or I face a monster and it kills me because I don't know how to defend myself."

"Look that's why I want to help but you have to promise me that you will get out of this life before it kills you."

"Alright deal." Hunters were always saying that whole get out while you can bit, but I have yet to meet a hunter who actually got out and stayed out. Word gets around when a hunter first 'leaves'. I knew Sam and Dean had both tried and failed because they couldn't see the obvious; there is no getting out. The car ride was silent for the most part, classic rock played softly in the background but no real words were even spoken. You could just feel the tension between them. It was no real secret that I was an unwanted guest and truth be told I wasn't really sure why they agreed to it. I asked many hunters to help but most didn't want that responsibility of a young girl and told me to get out while I could. We, and by we I mean Dean, drove all night until we reach a small Ohio town. Dean parked the car at a motel tell and turned around towards me.

"We got a tip about a nest of vamps, but before we go dive right in we need to teach you some things about them."

"Sounds good to me."

"Sam." Dean yelled to him as he was sleeping. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at his brother. "You and Ali go check in I got to do something." Sam looked a little mad but got our bags and headed to the motel desk. We got a room with two queens and a pull out couch. Which by Sam's indications Dean was going to be getting that tonight.

"Are you alright? You seem tense." I asked Sam.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"If you don't want to talk about just say it but don't lie. We're professional liars don't you think I can tell."

"Fine, I don't want to talk about it."

"Now was that hard? So how hard is it to kill the sparkling beasts anyways."

"Not very and they don't sparkle."

"Sarcasm just flies right by you doesn't it?"

"My mind's elsewhere."

"Clearly. Is it because I'm here? I can tell you and Dean are a little off."

"No, its just we don't always see eye to eye on some things and you know tension builds. We're fine though I promise."

"Ok changing the subject how do we kill a vampire?"

"It's really simple the only way to kill a vamp is by beheaded it. Nothing else will work; guns, knives, whatever it has to be beheaded."

"Unless you used the Colt right?"

"Yeah, how do you know about that?"

"It's a small community."

"One important thing: Dead Man's Blood." Sam said.

"What does dead man's blood do?" I questioned.

"It's like a poison. It's easier to handle them with it in their system they aren't as strong."

"Ok so when do we kill these sons of bitches?"

"Easy there tiger we have to find the nest first. Meaning we need to catch a vampire."

"Alright let's get to it. I wanna get a vamp." I said eagerly.

"You're very eager about all of this."

"I've been hunting for two years and except for a fluke werewolf I've dealt with nothing but ghosts. I'm ready to actually start hunting."

"We're going to wait til Dean gets back so why don't you get some rest." I was reluctant at first but after lying on the bed my body just shut down and I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I was barely awake but could hear Sam and Dean talking. "Is he apart of this Dean?" and "I didn't even want to take the girl" were the only things I could hear, that and a door slam. With the door slam I shot up to see Dean pacing back and forth.

"Grab your stuff we're going." I did what I was told. I felt I shouldn't question him. It was a mixture of fear and respect. Everyone knew the Winchester boys they were practically kings of hunting but knowing them for a short while and I just got these weird vibe off of them. Quiet frankly Dean scared the shit out of me. The car ride was silent not even the radio was on to fill the silence. He pulled of into an alley and sat they're for a few minutes gripping the steering wheel.

"Your not going to kill me are you?"

"No." He smirked. "This is prime hunting grounds for vamps. You aren't going into the nest blind and never facing a vampire."

"So this is like a test?"

"Something like that. I got a lead that a male vamp that likes to frequent that bar and I need to you pull him out."

"You want _me _to be bait."

"Yes."

Without a moments hesitation I said, "Fine I'll do it." I got out of the car and walked over to the bar like I was hot stuff. I sat at the bar for a couple of hours before the right guy came up to me. Dean had showed me a picture of him and told me to never accept a drink from him. I didn't really understand why but I went with it.

"Hi gorgeous." He said in an English accent.

"You're not so bad yourself."

"So, you look like a fun girl looking for a good time," He came in close and whispered in my ear "Why don't we take this elsewhere?" I smiled and followed him out the back door. He kept trying to get close around my neck and I'd push him off. My heart was racing and he just began to smile.

"Oh I love it when the heart starts racing. It makes it more enjoyable." He showed his teeth and a new set of sharp vampiric teeth emerge. I pulled out my iron knife and slowly back away. "That's not gonna help you much deary." I started a full dash and he jumped in front of me.

"We're fasting than god and twice and mean." He said holding his arms out and slowly lifting them up to the heavens. Before I knew it he was on top of me. I tried to scream but nothing was coming out. He pinned on arm down and I tried to stab him with my knife. "Knifes won't affect me." He said as he took my knife and cut my arm. "But they sure as hell affect you." My memories after that were hazy at best. I remember hearing a gunshot and the vampire getting off of me and his decapitated body on the ground as I was being carried off. I woke up in the Impala with a towel around my arm.

"What happened?"

"You screwed up," was all Dean said until we got back to the motel. I gripped my arm with the towel and slowly came inside to room.

"Oh my god what happened?" Sam asked as he rushed over to look at my arm.

"Vampire." I replied.

"Yeah genius over here went into a vampire fight with no way of beheading it. I told you this was a mistake to take her in. She is a liability and is going to get herself killed along with us." Dean shouted.

"Look I know I'm not perfect but I'm trying and I thought you would have gotten my back sooner so don't pin this on me because you sent me to the wolf."

"Dean…did you use her as bait?"

"Yes." Dean said sternly.

"Is that it? Would you like to explain that yes?"

"She needed to she what they were like and she was willing." He then directed his yelling to me "I didn't force you into anything do don't pull that victim crap on me." We all huffed and puffed and went to separate corners of the room. Sam started reading, Dean started drinking, and I stitched up my arm. I gathered they were used to this silence but I wasn't. Sure I was used to being alone but when people where in my presence I sure as hell talked to them. Being a hunter can be lonely. I didn't want to start a conversation out of fear of making things worse so I decided to sleep.

_I'm running down the hallway of my house screaming for my younger brother to come to me. He was frozen in the corner and this "person" stood between us. She was pale white and had power I'd never seen. I crouched down in the opposite corner of the hallway soaked in bloody rocking back and forth hoping that everything would end. Either with me dying or whatever this thing was going away. I didn't care I wanted it to be over. I heard a bloodcurdling scream..._ I shot up in the bed covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

"It'll get easier, I promise." Dean said. I looked around the room to see Sam asleep with a book in his hands and Dean still sitting in the chair drinking.

"What are you talking about?"

"The nightmares."

"I wasn't having a nightmare."

"We all have them. We've seen so much that people out there would not dare to even think of. So let me guess it was that night Sam saved you right?"

"Yes, and no matter how hard I try to forget it," I moved to the side of the bed to face Dean. My feet hanging over the edge of the bed and I gripped it tight "I think about it every night."

"Talking about it helps sometimes."

"No, it doesn't. In the short time since I've been a hunter I've learned two things 1) everyone has a horrible past that's brought them to hunting and 2) we don't talk about our feelings we push it down," I got up and picked up an unopened beer bottle next to Dean "and drink."

"Well sometimes exceptions are made. What happened that night? Sammy is pretty persistent on you staying with us. It makes me wonder if he did something he regretted and is trying to make up for it. You said yourself he seemed different now than back then."

"Some things are best kept a secret." I clinked his bottle and we just sat there in the almost pitch black room drinking in silence.

**Author's Note: Thanks everyone who's been reading. This is my first Supernatural story and I would love feedback to see what you guys think =)**


	3. Chapter 3

As bad as it sounded drinking before I slept always helped with my nightmares. I woke up to the sun on my face and my head stuck to the table. I wiped the drool from the side of my mouth and looked around the room. Dean was gone and Sam was on his computer.

"Morning." He said to me.

"What time is it?"

"Noon. Dean is getting some food so I hope you're hungry."

"Not really but I guess I could manage some food."

"Rough night?" Sam said his eyes pointing to the half empty beer in my hand.

"Just a normal night to me."

"Ali how old are you?"

"20, and I don't want the whole immoral thing alright?"

"Do you really see nothing wrong with being 20, almost dying, and then drinking your pain away?" I stood up and finished the bottle as I walked over to him

"I don't see you doing anything different." I said as I slammed the bottle into his chest. I walked over to the window and drew the curtains back. The sun felt nice on my skin and as I let it soak in I saw Dean pulling into the parking spot in front of our motel door.

"Morning sunshine." Dean said rather chipper.

"You're in a good mood." I said as he handed me a coffee.

"That's because he's got food and let me guess they had pie?"

"Yes they did." Dean passed around food and we ate and talked shop. "Ok Ali, now you know what vampires are like do you think you're ready for another?"

"Yes."

"Dean I don't think this is a good idea." Sam chimed in.

"She wants to learn and we will both be with her this time every step of the way. I've got some leads on some areas they go to. My vote is we stay in the alley waiting for them."

"How will we know if they're a vampire or not?" I asked.

"Well have to draw them out and see those pearling whites of theirs." Dean smiled. We waited until night and hung around the bars. We spent hours in silence in the impala. It wasn't until about midnight until things really started heating up. A suspicious looking male was following a girl out of the bar.

"Could that be one?" I asked.

"Yeah we should check it out." Dean said. We all got out of the car and ran across the street. The guy's teeth changed, as he appeared to bite into her neck. Dean and Sam shouted and he ran off. "Stay here." Dean said firmly. I gave a shocked look to him with my arms up. How was I supposed to learn if I was always set to the side. I ran back to the girl who was crouched on the ground.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as I lowered my knife. She lifted her head and smiled revealing her vampiric teeth.

"You hunters are all so bloody thirty that you'll fall for the simplest tricks." _Shit _was all my mind could think. I raised my blade and she was still smiling. "It doesn't even matter, we know you're here and we've got plans for stupid hunters like you." I swung and he head rolled to the left of her body. I kept my composer as the guys came running up.

"Ali are you ok?" They both asked. I just kept starring at her and began to hyperventilate. Getting rid of ghost was one thing they weren't really people well not anymore and that werewolf I didn't even kill I just nicked it. I just killed a person and real person with a real family. All of these things were making me too overwhelmed. I ran a few feet away and vomited.

"First kill I'm assuming." Dean said walking up to me and patting my back.

"I've never killed anyone before." I replied wiping the vomit from the corners of my lips.

"She wasn't a person, she was a monster."

"Looks like a person to me and she wasn't always like that. You guys grew up with this I'm still trying to cope."

"Well maybe hunting isn't for you."

"No. I can do this." I said in a stern voice. "She said something before I…"

"Yes, I know go on."

"She said that they know we're here and they've got plans for us."

"Well then we gotta be a few steps ahead of them then."

"How can you be so optimistic about it?"

"Because you can't let this stuff get to you. If you think it's hopeless then yes you will die, but we gotta keep our heads up no matter how grim the situation may be."

Dean and I walked back to the car and all three of us headed for the hotel. The door was opened and the room was dark. Dean and Sam both pulled out guns.

"Stay here." Sam said. They checked the room but nothing was there.

"Well they're gone now." Dean said.

"What did they want?"

"In simple terms us. They knew we are here; we've got to get out of here quick. Go grab your stuff and take no longer than 5 minutes." Dean added.


End file.
